


Potrebbero essere consigli come potrebbero non esserlo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tuo tubo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, YouTubers - Freeform, mafia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come mai Ramon si è rimesso con la madre di BMinkia Gamer.Questi personaggi appartengono al canale Youtube di Player Inside.





	Potrebbero essere consigli come potrebbero non esserlo

Potrebbero essere consigli come potrebbero non esserlo

 

La luce soffusa della città filtrava attraverso le finestre del grattacielo, illuminando la stufa elettrica e un ripiano di legno con effetto marmo.

Sopra di esso era appoggiato un disco del videogioco di Zuzù Princess e una pistola d’argento, sporca di sangue.

Un falso abito da prete era appoggiato su una sedia, c’erano diversi quadri sulle pareti candide, riportavano figure geometriche moderne.

Risuonò il campanello, ridestando un giovane che si era addormentato in piedi vicino alla finestra. Indossava un casco da motociclista e aveva una pistola legata al petto.

“Peppiniello, apri la porta. Attendiamo ospiti”. La voce gutturale del Portavoce risuonò rauca, ma suadente nell’ampia stanza.

“Subito, Boss” rispose gioviale Peppinello, con un leggero accento. Raggiunse celermente la porta e l’aprì, facendo entrare un uomo muscoloso.

< Se ricordo bene lavora per la Portavoce, è uno dei suoi ‘ragazzi’… o per meglio dire, uno dei suoi gigolò. Cosa ci fa qui?” si chiese.

“Vieni pure avanti…” disse il Portavoce all’ospite.

Quest’ultimo annuì, raggiunse la poltrona chiara davanti al divano dov’era accomodato il boss e vi si accomodò. Incrociò le braccia sul petto abbronzato e muscoloso, aveva la pelle abbronzata e i capelli gli ricadevano di lato. Indossava un cappellino rosso di lato e sorrideva con espressione ebete, mostrando i denti chiari.

“Per me è un onore conoscerla, signor Portavoce…” disse l’ospite.

“Sei Ramon, vero?” chiese il Portavoce. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare il fluente codino morbido che rotolò morbidamente sulle sue spalle, coperte dalla giacca in doppio petto.

“Sì, il fratello minore di Ramirez” rispose Ramon.

“Ho sentito dire che frequenti una delle mie… protette” disse il Portavoce. Il suo viso era in penombra e il suo sguardo era intenso.

“Come scusi?” chiese Ramon, assumendo un’espressione ancor più ebete e confusa.

“Una delle mie ‘puttanazze’. Ci siamo intesi?” chiese il Portavoce, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Oh sì. La signora Minkia!

Non potrei fare altrimenti, anche se mi costa tutti i miei guadagni, è come una droga. Lei, il suo grembiule, le sue ‘capacità’. Sa che è così ingenuamente brava con i videogiochi?” chiese. Si leccò le labbra e fece un occhiolino.

“Ovvio. Le ho insegnato io a videogiocare con ‘Invenzione della stampa 1’, non certo quel dimenticabile ‘Invenzione della stampa 3” spiegò il Portavoce.

Peppiniello sorrise.

“Il Boss riesce in tutto perché è lui. Può anche vagare nel tempo e nello spazio, resuscita persino! Ha persino i ricordi deformati come un’Anima Oscura” bisbigliò.

“Come ben saprai il signor Minkia fingeva di essere una testa di Minkia per nascondere che era un genio. Voleva utilizzare il suo ‘nobel’…”. Iniziò a spiegare il portavoce con un forte accento siciliano. Si passò la mano sul mento, lisciando la propria barba fluente. “… per fregarmi nei miei affari.

Quando ha preso la decisione di andarsene di casa, lasciando il tenero pargolo a soli trent’anni e la madre, per prendere delle sigarette, ho deciso di prendermi cura di quella povera donna. Certo, guadagnando un po’ sul lavoro che le ho permesso di fare” disse il Portavoce.

“Lei non c’entra con la fuga del signor Minkia, vero?” domandò Ramon.

“Potrebbe essere come potrebbe non essere” rispose il Portavoce.

“Comunque non si deve preoccupare. Io e lei ci siamo lasciati…”. Iniziò a dire Ramon.

Il Portavoce si alzò in piedi e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, assumendo un’espressione paterna.

“Appunto. Ti ho chiamato per questo. Da quando lo hai fatto lei lavora molto peggio, non fa altro che piangere.

Per la tua salute, ti consiglio caldamente di rimetterti con lei. Oppure potrebbero succederti spiacevoli incidenti” disse.

Ramon deglutì rumorosamente.

“Vedrò di fare pace oggi stesso” disse.

Peppiniello ridacchiò.

“Ottima scelta” disse.


End file.
